


Bury the Light

by Shinku130



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Devil May Cry mentions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Johnny Silverhand Being An Asshole, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Two different people, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Her life was a hard one. When she gets the chance to heal a person closest to her, she takes it. Now she is a world that is completely different from the one she knew. As if it wasn't difficult already, she is finds her other half and is forced to try and avoid him at all costs, which is difficult considering he is a well known rockerboy by the name Johnny Silverhand.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Bury the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cyberpunk 2077 fic. I hope you all enjoy it! I want to thank all my friends for inspiring me and encouraging me to write this. I am writing this as a therapy for me. Thank you all for taking time to read this.

The moon sat high above the tall buildings while the streets below bustled with life. A lone figure stood on the edge of one of the tall buildings, a single brown eye, glowing with anger and annoyance.

“Sorry Amaya!" A perky female voice called out sheepishly.

Amaya simply closed her eye as she responded back with a cold agitated voice, ”I don’t appreciate being brought to a realm and being made to wait for you. I have better things to do, I trust you have kept your end of the bargain?” 

She turned around to face the small flying fairy, who was now giving her a sheepish look. It was then her pointed ears seemed to perk up, as she puffed out her rosy colored cheeks and replied back with a poutiness within her voice, “Yes I have kept my end.  _ She _ will wake in the morn, with no memory of you, only of  _ him  _ and of their past.  _ He  _ has begun to make his way back to her.”

She stopped, letting her cheeks return to normal as she looked at Amaya, with sympathy coating her honey colored eyes. Reaching up and pushing some of her long blond hair behind her ear, she continued more soberly,

“Are you really okay with this, Amaya?”

Amaya simply turned back around to face her new surroundings as she responded with a monotone voice,

“Yes, Anji. It is better for her if she doesn't remember that she birthed this abomination… Now tell me why I am here in this realm.”

Anji sighed in defeat as she fluttered next to her, looking to the massive city with sorrowness as she spoke again,

“This realm is a very chaotic one. It is similar to the Earth you know of, however, this one is more technologically advanced. There should be no demons here, however, demons have begun to appear, mostly here in this city, and we don’t know why,”

Amaya simply let out a low growl as she gripped her sheathed katana with her left hand and slowly began to walk away. Her right hand bagan to mess with a simple black eye patch that was stationed over her left eye. Her shortened black hair began to dance as the wind began to pick up around her. Just as she was about to answer, she instantly sensed that something was amiss near the building she was currently standing on. Frowning, she closed her eye, focusing on specific sounds, trying to pinpoint what was causing her senses to blade at her

" **Johnny! Johnny! Let me go!** " A female voice screamed out in fear and anger.

Amaya tilted her head slightly as she opened her eye, looking downward at the small outline of some type of vehicle. It was then she heard Anji sigh sadly as she spoke solemnly,

"Another kidnapping… They have been happening more freq-"

Before she could say any more, Amaya reached behind her, pulling her black hood over her head and allowing it cover most of her face, leaving only her mouth visible, before jumping off the building. As she fell, Amaya made sure that her feet landed upon the vehicle with enough force to crush it. Slowly, she begins to stand straight up, her eye scanning her surroundings until her sight lands upon a broad man holding a brunette haired woman within his grasp. Both were looking at her with awe and disbelief as she slowly jumped off the car and took two steps toward them. Amaya’s boots were the only thing that could be heard within the small little parking area.

The man threw the woman to the side causing her to grunt in surprise as she hit the ground with a loud thump. Amaya tilted her head slightly as she watched the man spring forth blades, reminding her of a praying mantis. However, deciding not to dwell on it, she shifted slightly allowing her left hand and to rest on her hip, showing that she was armed to him. Her thumb sat underneath the guard, waiting for a split second until the man decided to charge her. Amaya shifted her body, moving her right back, bending her knees slightly, allowing her right hand to rest upon the purple and black decorated handle.

She allowed her thumb to lift her blade slightly from the sheath, allowing the deep silver and purple blade to shine underneath the moon. When the man was nearly a few inches away Amaya struck. To the human eye, she was nothing but a single black blur going from in front of the man to behind him. However, just as she used her right hand to push the blade back into its sheath, the man that was behind her stood still as if he had been frozen. Just as the guard hit the sheath the man fell to ground, bleeding from a thousand cuts to his body.

Amaya looked over to where the woman was, only to find her now standing and seemingly staring at her with fear in her eyes. However, before Amaya could do anything, she instantly felt a presence behind her. Just as she turned around, she instantly noticed a dark haired man falling to the ground. Amaya could instantly see blood flowing from underneath him. Instinctively, she went to him. Sliding her katana into a special holder that was strapped onto her waist, Amaya placed her left hand under his head, while her right hand reached for a small star glass bottle that was safely tucked away in the pocket of her long jacket.

Once it was in her grasp, she could hear the man groan while bringing the bottle to her lips and using her teeth to remove the lid from the top. Amaya allowed the lid to be dropped to the ground, shifting the man in her arm slightly so he would be sitting up, she brought the bottle to his lips.

“Alt-” He muttered out weakly, his dark brown eyes seemingly had a hard time focusing on her.

“Alive. Minor injuries. Drink.” Amaya responded, with a hint of command as she tilted the green liquid to his lips.

The man grimaced as he slowly began to drink the green liquid, after Amaya seaw him empty the bottle, she looked toward where his wounds were and humed, contently, as they began to heal and close up. It is then that she feels a hand gently touching her face, causing her to turn back to look at the man, his hand fell away and his eyes closed. Amaya then feels a large sting in the center of her chest, however, she doesn’t dwell on it long as the woman from before screams out worriedly,

“JOHNNY-”

Amaya instantly turns her head to look over at her, watching her with a slight glare as the woman quickly takes the man, whom she yelled the name of, Johnny, from her. Amaya’s slight irritation turns into amusement as the woman then notices that he bore no wounds. Her honey colored eyes turned to Amaya, who quickly stood up as to not allow the woman to see her face, and asked in fear and awe,

“What did you do to him?”

Amaya simply let out a small snort as she responded blandly,

“Healed him. I suggest you gather him and go home. After all you don’t want to be caught by anymore ‘monsters’.“

With that, Amaya pocketed the now empty bottle, turning toward the nearest exit, and left the two there within the empty area. Amaya didn’t know where she was going but she eventually made her way near some water. She scanned the area to ensure there was no one around before ripping off her hood and lifted her shirt away from her chest.

“Fucking shit!” Amaya growled out as she began to pace back and forth.

Anger festered within her. It was then the fairy that brought her to the realm, that was now to be her supposed temporary home, appeared.

“Why did you run off!? It is hard to follow you big people around-” 

“What is the meaning of this!? I was not made aware that soulmates were a thing here!” Amaya demanded angrily as she continued to pace back and forth. Her hands were clenching and unclenching trying to keep her anger under control. Anji looked at her with confusion, which infuriated Amaya more. Not bothering to say anything more, she reached for the zipper of her jacket and pulled it down along with her shirt that was underneath, revealing the tattoo that was now present where none had been before.

Anji put her hands over her mouth in surprise and happily stated,

“Congratulations! Amaya you found your soulmate first try!”

“Are you daft!? That man does not know what kind of abomination that fate has given him! I will not allow it!” Amaya growled out through gritted teeth.

Anji puffed out her cheeks as she responded back with a hint of her own agitation,

“Whether you like it or not fate will get you two together! Besides, at least you found your other half, so shouldn’t you be happy with that?”

Amaya shook her head, anger still burning within her very core, knowing that the fairy wasn’t understanding the dangers that the man now faced. Amaya was thankful that the bond was not fully formed, as he was the only one that touched her, and she, thanks to gloved hands, didn't touch him.

“Enough of this. I’ll figure out what to do about this later. Tell me where I am to reside and what needs to be done about these demons.” Amaya growled out as she stopped pacing and turned fully to face Anji.

Anji beamed as she allowed a yellow glow to envelop her hand. She then created a large circle that began to glow completely yellow before the center changed into a large room. Anji then gave a mock gesture for Amaya to enter the portal. Amaya gave Anji a small snarl as she stepped through the portal and into the large room.

“Welcome to your new place of residence! Courtesy of elder Makalius. This penthouse is above a large run down club, which you can make into a headquarters of sorts for new recruits, or change it into a new club to make money.”

Amaya let out a sigh as she walked over to the large bed and sat down upon it, retaking her sword from belt and placing it between her legs just before.

“I trust you have connections to help me get integrated into this world. As for recruits, I am no leader and I will not send any humans to meet their deaths to any sort of demon scum that I can’t eradicate on my own.” Amaya stated, with a glare at Anji.

Anji let out a sigh of her own as she continued onward with a small frown,

“As much as I hate to say it, Amaya Sparda, it will not only be demons you face here. In this city there is no balance. Chaos rules the streets and corruption rules the law. Magic has completely faded from this world, so I am limited on what I can do. You are going to need people who are familiar with different aspects of this realm, especially the cybernetic portion.”

“Cybernetics?” Amaya looked at Anji with tired disbelief.

“Yep, like I told you this world is a lot more advanced than the world you came from. Everything here is more scientific rather than supernatural. The only other worldly thing here would be the soulmates and the connections soulmates develop, but other than that most of these people will not believe that demons, angels, or anything supernatural exists. I can see that you are exhausted though, you can place your weapons on the nightstand. Why don’t you try and get some sleep, Amaya? We’ll start our hunt tomorrow morning.” Anji spoke, when she noticed Amaya slouch over more with her forehead leaning against the handle of her sword.

“Very well...” Amaya replies back with exhaustion coating her voice, standing up and walking over to the table that Anji pointed to, she places her katana and her guns upon it.

Amaya stares at them for a brief moment before returning to the bed, removing her boots and climbing into the middle, laying down before allowing sleep to claim her. It seemed this world was in for rude awakening that came in the form of a being of untold power. 


End file.
